


Mine: Clexa

by hush_mya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clexa, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa high school AU where Lexa is the new kid who meets Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at a 100 story. Clexa high school AU. I decided that there needs to be more Clexa in this world.

_Chapter 1_

 

 _Why is math a thing again?_ Clarke’s pencil taps on her notebook. Her eyes focus in on problem in front of her but her mind is in other places. _Why do people like math?_ “Another minute and we’ll go over it together.” Her teacher calls out from behind the large wooden desk. _Another minute? I’m no where near done._ The yellow object in Clarke’s hand drops and she decides to give up. _I just want to go home… I just want to be asleep right now._ Clarke’s head leans back and she lets her eyes close. It’s long enough for her to drift asleep.

“Ms. Griffin.” _That’s my name._ Clarke opens her eyes and her head snaps forward in a panic. “Huh?” _Shit, everyone’s staring._ Finn laughs from his seat. “Why don’t you go take a lap, come back when you’re awake.” The blonde doesn't argue and with a head nod, stands and walks toward the door. “Oh, and Ms. Griffin.” Her attention is drawn once again. She turns to look at her teacher. “You have detention after school.” _Figured._ She opens the door and walks down the hall, turning into the first bathroom she see.

* * *

 

 _First day of school and I'm already skipping class._ Lexa lets fresh tears flow from her eyes as she slumps against the bathroom stall. She’s been in the space for what feel like years but was likely just a few minutes and her thoughts don’t help the situation. _Why do I have to be like this?_ She wipes the tears from her face. _I should've expected this._ Her mind drifts back the the text she received in the middle of class. It was only a single text, **“Sorry.”** with a photo of her -soon to be ex- girlfriend in it, kissing someone that _wasn’t_ her.

 _Why was I even on my phone during class?_ More tears fall, staining her red face. As soon as she saw the picture she asked to go to the bathroom before she had the chance to make a scene. _It’s been 15 minutes, they probably think I’m dead or something._

 Tears continue to escape freely until she hear someone come into the bathroom. Her eyes slam shut and she tries to hold her breath. She tries to hold in any noise that would expose her existence. _Last thing I want is for someone to know I’m crying._

She hears the water running and a lot of paper towel being ripped. When the girl turns off the water Lexa holds her breath again. As she hears stranger walk out of the bathroom, Lexa lets out an uncontrollable sob. “Hello?” The brunette covers her mouth. “Is anybody in here?" The girl on the other side asks, already knowing the answer to the question.

Lexa tries not to make any noise in hope that the other girl will just give up. The door opens and closes and Lexa let loose again. After about ten seconds of sobbing, the brunette hears, "Are you okay?" from the mystery girl.

When there’s not an answer, she gets a little angry. "I know someone’s in there so just stop pretending and come out, or I'll come in." She says in a stern voice. When Lexa makes no motion to come out she crawls under and they stand face to face. 

Beautiful sky blue eyes stare deep into forest green ones and they’re both caught for a moment. Mezmorized. Clarke is first to speak. "I crawled under the stall on this filthy floor so I think you should tell me what’s wrong.” Her voice is soft but raspy at the same time and Lexa doesn’t know _how_ that's possible.

 _I don’t even know this girl. Who is she to violate my personal space and then demand me to tell her about my personal life._ She wipes away the brunette’s tears with her thumb. "What's wrong?" she asks again. Lexa looks down, too embarrassed to tell her because it’s not exactly a badge to flaunt around that your girlfriend cheated on you, or that you have a girlfriend in general.

 "I haven't seen you around school, are you new?" The blonde asks and Lexa nods her head. The brunette stays silent and the small stall keeps the awkwardness contained.

“Okay, I’m Clarke, and you are?” Green eyes flicker from the blonde’s now extended hand to very blue eyes. “Lexa.” Their hands meet.  “Well Lexa, I’d like for you to eat lunch with me and my group today, if you’re okay with that of course.” _A distraction couldn’t hurt._ Lexa lets a small smile slip and she matches it.

“Okay.” The blonde’s smile grows even wider. “Good, now. Are you going to be okay?” She nods. The bell rings signaling the end of first hour. “We should probably go, I’d be bad to get caught in here like this.” she says with a laugh and turns back to the stall door, unlocking it and releasing the two from the small, confined space. Only a second later after walking out girls walk into the bathroom.

* * *

 

“What class do you have next?” Clarke turns and asks the brunette just behind her. “English 12” She replied after a second of thinking. “I can walk you.” The blonde offers as they walk further from the bathroom. “I have to go get my stuff from my last class and then stop by my locker.”

Lexa tells her and Clarke nods and lets her lead the way.

“You’re right next to my friend Octavia.” The blonde comments as Lexa stops in front of her locker and goes to open it. After a few tries she lets out a grunt. _Awe, that’s cute._ She can’t help but laugh. “Need help?” Lexa lets out a puff of air and hands over the piece of paper with her combination on it. “At my old school we didn’t have locks like this.” Clarke only nods and goes to open the locker. She shows the brunette how to open the lock herself and she grabs the things she needs for her next class.

Fingers jab into Clarke's sides. “Hey princess.” She yelps and instinctively leap forward, crashing into Lexa. She hears a banging and is _almost_ sure that’s her hitting her head on the still metal door. She hisses and Clarke knows it _was_ her doing just that.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Clarke says as she regains my balance and lets her hands dart to the back of Lexa’s head. “Are you alright?” She lets out a groan and nods. “I’m so sorry.” Clarke says again and then turn to shoot a glare at the tall dark haired guy who caused this. Bellamy shoved his hands in his pockets. “Sorry.”

Lexa closes her locker. “I’ll be alright.” She balances her books and pencil in one hand as the other one rubs her head. “Let me get this.” Clarke says, not taking no as an answer and grabbing her books. “Uh, thanks.” she says and Clarke shows her to her class. Bellamy follows shortly behind.

“What do you have after this?” The blonde ask as they get to Lexa’s door. “Um,” she says and then points to her binder. Clarke gives it to her and she pulls out her schedule. “Economics, Calculus, Chemistry, Gym and then Art.” _Sweet, we have two classes together._ I smile. “We have economics and Art together., I’ll see you after class.” Clarke gives Lexa her things and watches as the brunette walks into her class.  

“Who is she?” Bellamy asks, hovering. “A friend.” The blonde says, letting the irritation in her voice seep through. The bell rings signaling the start of class. _Shit, I still have to get my stuff from my last class._ The blonde turns on her heels and runs back to her math class, loosing Bellamy on the way.

* * *

 

 The hour goes by fast and Lexa finds herself being greeted once again by Clarke. She smiles. _I can’t believe she’s actually sticking around me, even after seeing me cry_. “So where’s Economics?” Lexa ask as they walk back to the brunettes locker. She puts up the heavy english book and closes her locker. “It’s upstairs.” Clarke says and then leads the girl to the stairs.

 …

Class is almost over and Lexa finds herself concentrating on anything but her lesson. A mixture of a long standing headache and thoughts of Clarke flutter throughout her mind. _She’s given me more attention than Costia has in months, even before I moved._ She feels a tap on her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turns and is passed a note. She opens it. **“Call me maybe? 202-6373-4977”** The brunette laughs, thinking about the horrible song that she actually used to love. The brunette grabs her pen to reply. She wrote, **_“No.”_** _'_ and then I hand it back to her.

The blonde opens the note and reads the short response, then puts on the most adorable pouting face Lexa has ever seen. She could feel a fluttering in her chest. "Aw, don't pout." She whispers to the blonde. Clarke pouts even more, ignoring the brunettes pleas. The bell rings. "Come on, lunch is next," Lexa says as she tries to pull the blonde up and failing miserably. "Come on!!!!" She whines. When she doesn't move the brunette starts to tickle her, making Clarke laugh and squirm out of her seat. "S-st-op! Stop! I-I-I h-hate be-ing tickled!" she screams. Lexa stops, taking a second to look around the classroom. The others that were still packing up their things stopped to look at them. "Come on freak show, you're drawing attention," She says, just loud enough so that Clarke can hear her. They both laugh and Lexa pulls again, this time Clarke comes with her. 

* * *

 

Clarke lets Lexa drag her to lunch. She didn't really care if she made a scene but could see that Lexa did. The two girls walk into the cafeteria and grab their lunch trays.

“There’s my friends.” Clarke says, pointing to the group of teens laughing. Jaspher throws a piece of cut up fruit at Finn who catches it in his mouth. “Gonna warn you, they’re weird.” Clarke say as they get closer. Lexa only laughs, not really processing what she’s saying.

 “Hey,” Clarke says, earning her friends attention. Finn looks at Lexa. "Who is this cutie?" Raven slaps him in the back of the head. “I’m just kidding babe.” He turns back to her and apologizes.

"This is Lexa," Clarke starts to introducing the brunette to her friends. She points to everyone as she tells her who they are. "Lexa, this is Octavia, Raven, Finn, Monty, Jasper and you know Bellamy.” She sends him a glare. “I’m sorry again.” He says to Lexa and then directs his next comment to Clarke. “Am I ever gonna live this down?” The blonde shakes her head no. Octavia laughs and then asks, “What happened?” The two girls sit down next to each other across from the younger Blake.

“Bell thought it would be funny to basically throw me into Lexa and she hit her head on the locker.” Clarke says earning a quick defence from Bellamy. “What? No, it wasn’t like that. I just tickled her, I didn’t even realize anyone was there. It was an accident.” He folds his arms across his chest. “Same results.” Clarke says earning a sigh from the boy. Clarke laughs. “We win.” she whispers to Lexa and laughs. _Her laugh is so cute._

 Throughout lunch the group talked and joked around. They were all so weird in so many ways. _I guess this  is just how their friendship works._ Jasper is talking, "Okay, I’ve got one.” He laughs as he reads it on his phone. “As an airplane is about to crash, a female passenger jumps up and announces, _"If I'm going to die, I want to die feeling like a woman.”_ She removes all of her clothing and asks, _"Is there someone on this plane who is man enough to make me feel like a woman?”_ A man stands up, removes his shirt and says, _"Here, iron this!"_ They all laugh. “Anyone else got any sexist jokes?” Octavia asks and Finn speaks up. "How are women and tornadoes alike? They both moan like hell when they came, and take the house when they leave." They laugh all laugh again, it's similar to a group of drunk people and it earned them a lot of weird looks from the people around them. 

They started to get into a real conversation after a lot more laughing and stupid jokes. "So Clarke, our movie night is still on Friday at your place, right?" Raven asked. "Of course!" She replies with a smile. She then turns to Lexa, question on the tip of her tongue before she even thinks about asking. "Would you like to join us?"

"Uh," The brunette hesitates. _I just met them… But I already feel so connected to them…_  It doesn’t take long for her to give in. “Sure.” She says as she looks at Clarke who is now grinning from ear to ear when out of nowhere the blonde’s picked up. _Seems like Bellamy can never keep his hands to himself._ Clarke squeals and flails her arms and legs. “Put me down Bell.” They both laugh. “Time for class princess.”

* * *

 

Clarke says her goodbyes to Lexa before being forced to class. She had Raven escort her to class after remembering they shared a calculus class.

Octavia and the blonde passed notes throughout my entire history class and somehow managed not to get caught. The blonde was surprised that she also managed to get her work done as well. Her mom’s voice popped in, in the back of her head. _“Clarke, if you get anything below an A- you’re grounded until it’s back up.”_

**O- So Lexa?**

**C- What about her?**

**O- You know what I mean, is she gay?**

**C- Idk why would that matter?**

**O- Clarke, I know you, you’re into her. You like brunettes.**

**I roll my eyes at the note.**

**C- You don’t know me**

**O- Yeah I do Clarke. And you like her ;)**

**C- I’m soooo done with you**

**O- You just know I’m right**

**C- Whatever**

* * *

 

Their last hour comes around fast. _Art, we’re getting partners today that we get to draw._ Clarke thinks back to what the art teacher told them last week. _I wouldn’t mind drawing a beautiful face like that._ She gets into class and sees Lexa was already there. “Hey, you wanna be partners today?” The blonde asks, a big smile was on her face.

 That went away when Lexa said, "I would, if Bellamy hadn't asked me first.". The brunette points to the older Blake who sat with a smile on his face. On the outside Clarke tried to stay normal, like her rejection didn’t sting as much as it did. On the inside, the blonde was ripping Bellamy's eyes out of their sockets. _What is he up to?_

Clarke turns and sits in her seat. "Man, I didn’t believe Octavia when she said you liked her but damn, I now seeing it with my own eyes." Raven sat next to the blonde as she shook her head. “I really don’t know what makes you guys think that." Clarke says as she  turns away from the latina. “Well, one- when you couldn't be Lexa’s partner you looked ready to murder Bellamy but okay, whatever you wanna believe." She says with a smirk playing on her face. “You really could do a better job at hiding it though.” she says. “You blushed as soon as I said something about her.” Raven laughs and Clarke interrupt it by slinging paint on her face.

Raven looks at the blonde shocked, mouth open. Her expressions turn from shocked to amused and she grins dumping a small cup of paint down Clarke’s shirt. "Damnit Raven, you just started a war!" She yells while flinging paint at her.

 Soon everyone picked sides and colors started to fly everywhere. Clarke took cover under a nearby desk. She sit there, crouched down when she is  tapped on the shoulder unexpectedly. The blonde jumps up and hit her head on the desk. "Ow," she says, rubbing the throbbing area.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She turns around to see Lexa. "It's okay," she says, giving her a smile. "It's getting pretty wild out there." "I know, we didn't mean to start this." Lexa looks surprised. "Wait, you started this?" She asks and Clarke gives a simple nod. "Yeah, but we didn't mean to." Lexa chuckles. "How can you not mean to?" Clarke shrugs.  "I mean, me and Raven were fighting and everyone just... got involved?" The last part came out as more of a question, then a statement.

After moment of silence, she asks, "What were you guys fighting about?" The blonde looks down, not sure what to tell her. _Definitely not that she was teasing me for having a crush on her._ After not getting an answer she asks again. Clarke looks at her and smiles, "Oh, nothing, just something stupid." "Oh," Lexa replies, looking down sounding a bit disappointed. Clarke was about to ask why when Bellamy comes under with them.

“So how are you girls doing on this colorful day?” He asks, smirking. He looks to Lexa and starts shamelessly flirting. "Something must be wrong with my phone, it doesn't have your number in it." "Wow, what a pick up line." she says sarcastically. "Oh, I can do much better than that." He says chuckling. "Did you know that if I was a stop light, I'd turn red every time you pass by just so I could stare at you a little longer." Both girls laugh. 

“Ya know, that's kinda creepy Bell." Clarke says, hoping to remind him of her presence. He ignores her and keeps his focus on Lexa. "You look cold, wanna use me as a blanket?" "Dude you know it's like a hundred degrees in here?"

 Clarke sits there in disbelief. _Why won't he give up?_ She thinks to herself and then she remembers. _He ALWAYS gets the girls he wants. No matter how hard to get they are. She probably likes him and they'll end up together._

Clarke lets all of the doubt fill her head. That's what she normally does when she know there’s something she can't have. She lets all of the negative fill all the thoughts of wanting it until she doesn't want it anymore.

“You're so beautiful that you made me forget my next pick up line?" "Oh, I have a pick up line for you," They hear from on top of the table. The three of them  look up to see Octavia poke her head out so they can see her.

"Have you ever heard the pick up line 'get the hell away from her'?" The girls laugh and Bellamy looks irritated with his sister. "Any for future references, there's a no touch policy when it comes to Lexa." _I guess she was laying on the desk this whole time listening to Bellamy hit on Lexa. I'm glad that she came in when she did._  

When everyone finally stops throwing paint, they come from under the table. The room and everyone in it is a colorful mess. "Mrs. Rose is gonna be pissed when she comes back." Octavia looks at Clarke and laughs, "It's time to go." Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and their friend group sneaks out the class.

* * *

 

They run out the classroom and down the hall. After several turns and much running, they stop by the janitors closet. Clarke starts to pick the lock until it opens. “What are we doing?” Lexa asks as she tries to catch her breath. She’s nervous. _What are we doing?_  “You’ll see.” Clarke smirks as she gets the door open. Lexa blindly follows the blonde in, deciding to trust her. Once in the closet, Clarke moves a trashcan pressed against the wall, revealing a medium sized hole.

“What the heck is this?” Lexa asks, rethinking her trust. The blonde ignores her and walks through. Lexa doesn’t follow her and Bellamy moves past, crawling in. “Come on, trust me. It’s cool.” Clarks pokes her head back into the closet. She holds out her hand and after a moment of hesitation Lexa grabs it, letting the blonde bring her inside. _Screw it._

“It's just a secret hallway that was covered up a long time ago. My Uncle Marcus used to go here with his friends. He told me and my friends where to find it and it’s been our special place since the beginning of high school. _Our_ secret hallway. That you now know of." Clarke says as they step through the other side.

It’s barely lit and Lexa sees several figures walking towards them. "Hey, where ya been!?" A guys voice yells out. "It's not my fault! I had to pick the lock because _SOMEBODY_ closed the closet door." Clarke yells out. "My bad." Lexa could now see the figures faces clearly now. It was Clarke’s friends Monty, Jasper and Finn.

For the rest of the hour, the group hung out there. They played field hockey, duck duck goose, tag and their own special game of dodgeball.

They made their ways out of the area once they heard the bell ring. Clarke and Lexa are the last ones in the hall. “So how was your first day?” The blonde asks and Lexa can’t help but smile. “Pretty good after, ya know.” She says as she crawls to the other side. “Well I’m glad, and if you ever need to talk I’m here. You have my number.”

Clarke comes out after the brunette. “I will.” Lexa pulls out her phone and saves the blondes number in her contacts. The brunette sends her a message. “And now you do too.” They share a smile. _I want to hug her. Should I hug her?_ As if reading her mind, Clarke moves forward and wraps her arms around the taller brunette. It’s returned and they stand there together for a few seconds. “Bye.” Clarke says when she pulls away. “Bye.” 

* * *

 

Lexa crashes in her bed, exhausted. _I should probably deal with Costia._ She pulls up her contact and then switches from it. _I really don’t feel like dealing with her, and she hasn’t bothered to text me at all the past two days why should I?_ She opens a new chat and send a message to Clarke instead.

3:56 pm

Lexa - Hey ;)

Lexa sends the message and then grabs her backpack, pulling out her homework for the night

4:00 pm

Clarke- Hey

 4:00 pm

Lexa- Wyd?

 4:01 pm

Clarke- Detention wby

 4:01 pm

Lexa- What, what’d you do? And homework.

 4:05 pm

Clarke- Cause I fell asleep 2nd hour. That’s why I wasnt in class when we met lol

 4:05 pm

Lexa- I see you’re a trouble maker lol why didn't you tell me?

 4:06 pm

Clarke- Shhhh Don’t tell anyone else… I heard you were keeping a secret from me…

 Lexa’s eyebrows scrunched together. _What is she talking about? What does she know? Who told her something?_ Lexa’s hands shook as she typed.

4:07 pm

Lexa- What secret?

 4:10 pm

Clarke- That you’re a math genious lol Raven told me.

I let out a sigh of relief as I read the message.

4:11 pm

Lexa- I’m alright I guess. Nothing special.

4:11 pm

Clarke- Hey, it IS special, better than me at least.

4:11 pm

Clarke- I gotta go. The fire breathing dragon almost caught me texting and if I get caught she’ll take my phone and make my detention longer.

4:12 pm

Lexa- Okay, see you tomorrow.

The brunette puts her phone on it’s charger sighs as she lies back on her bed.

“Lexa!” She sits up as she hears her mom call out. _Great, she’s home._ The brunette gets up and rushes to her mom.

Lexa stops when she sees four people standing at the door. Two are her parents, one is her sister Anya _who’s supposed to be at college_ and the fourth is her cousin Lincoln who lives where they used to. Before the big move. 

She’s shocked to see him and freezes for a second. He smiles and opens his arms. “Hey!” The brunette runs to him, falling into a tight embrace. “Oh my god Lincoln! I’ve missed you.” “I missed you too.” he says as he hugs back. "What brings you here?" Lexa asks.

Before Lincoln can say anything, Lexa’s mom steps in. "Your aunt and uncle passed away yesterday. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to ruin your first day at a new school.” The woman explains. 

“There was a fire when I was out.” He says, pain evident in his voice. “So now he is going to be living with us, you should show him the guest room." Lexa nods her head. _Don’t cry. If you cry then he’ll cry and then everyone will cry and it’ll be a never ending cycle._ She guides her cousin upstairs. "This, will be your room." Lexa says as she opens the door.

They bring in the rest of his things up and Lexa and Anya help the boy unpack. “Thanks.” He says as he sits on his new bed. “No problem.” She stands there awkwardly, not sure what to say or how to comfort him. “Wanna watch a movie?” She asks and he shrugs his shoulders. “Sure.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 

Friday comes by faster than anyone expects, Lincoln was just now able to start going to the new school and it was Lexa’s job to help him out. _I still need help myself._ The brunette walks Lincoln in the same path she took her first day. After getting his schedule they went to their shared first hour.

… 

As Lexa’s fourth hour with Clarke ends, she packs up her things and make her way to the door. “We have to go pick up my cousin Lincoln. He had art.” Clarke nods and they walk to the room. “Hey,” She says and he walks up to them. “Hi.” Clarke says. “Hi.” he replies. “Clarke, Lincoln, Lincoln, Clarke.” Lexa says and gesture between the two. They go to lunch and then part again as Lexa goes to calculus. Finn takes Lincoln to their shared class. "I'm so glad it's Friday." Raven says as they walk to fifth hour. "I'm am too,” Lexa replies. The workload has really caught up with her and coming in after the school year had already started was really proving to be more of a stress issue than she thought it would be.

... 

It’s not long until the day is over and the group is  meeting up at the front doors. “Finally, it’s Friday.” Raven says as she joins us. “Movie night.” Octavia adds. “Speaking of that.” Lexa turns her attention to Clarke. “Could Lincoln join us? I don’t really want him to be home all alone just yet.” “Yes!” Octavia cuts in before Clarke could even say a word. “I was going to say yes but Octavia beat me to it.” she laughs. It’s only a moment later Lincoln joins us. “Hey, we’re having a movie night, wanna join us?” I ask him. “Sure.” he says and they all make their ways to the trucks.

* * *

 The group gather in Clarke's house. The blonde notices that her mom is gone to work like on every Friday night meaning they’re alone to do whatever. As soon as they’re inside, Jasper goes to make the popcorn and get the other snacks, Raven and Octavia run up to the blonde’s room to get blankets and pillows, Monty sets up the DVD Player, Bellamy and Finn rearrange the furniture while Clarke goes through the movie options. "You like scary movies?" Bellamy asks Lexa. She nods her head. “I love them.” Bellamy nods his head to me. “You hear the girl.” "No, they _always_ scare the shit out of me." Clarke says. “And I still don’t trust you guys from when you and Finn bought a Chucky doll and scared me with it after we watched the movie.” “Get over it princess.” Bellamy says and she looks to Lexa. She laughs. “I’ll protect you.” _That’s probably meant as a joke but I’m taking her up on that._ “Promise?” Lexa nods. “I promise.” As everyone comes into the room Clarke points to each. “No one scares me, deal?” They all nod and Clarke lets them choose the scariest movie they can find.  

They all get comfortable in their spot. Finn and Raven cuddled together on one end of the couch followed by Clarke and Lexa. On the next couch Octavia sat next to Lincoln with Bellamy on the other end of the couch. Monty and Jasper sat below them on the floor. They agree to start the movie.

* * *

  
About five minutes into the movie, Clarke finds herself hiding under the blanket. "Don't hog it all." Lexa jokes, and gets under with her, surprising Clarke a bit. They continue to watch the movie. Clarke is almost completely relaxed until a scary part comes up. The blonde clings to the older girl who suppresses a chuckle. Lexa expected Clarke to let go when the scary part was over, but she didn't. _I’m definitely okay with this._

As the movie went on, Lexa found herself shifting. She laid out on the couch with Clarke resting her head on her chest and body on the couch. The brunette’s arm was wrapped protectively around her and it only tightened further after when she jumped. Lexa laughs. “Stop.” Clarke whines quietly as she buries her face in the older girl’s shoulder. “What’s going on over there?” Octavia calls out and Clarke looks up at her. “Shut up, nothing.” Octavia and Lincoln laugh. “Good, I don’t wanna see any of that.” she jokes. “I could say the same thing to you.” Clarke calls out. Lexa looks over and see Lincoln’s arm around Octavia’s shoulder. “Just go back to the movie.” The younger Blake says, earning another laugh from Clarke. Lexa smiles because she can feel it vibrate off of her. _It’s nice being this close to her._

 Clarke scoots up a little bit to get more comfortable. The head rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m just gonna sleep okay?” The brunette looks down at her as her eyes flutter shut. “Okay.” _God, she’s so beautiful._ Lexa stops her thoughts from going further. _I don’t want to do something I’d regret._ Instead she closes her eyes and join the blonde in sleep.

… 

Lexa wakes up alone on the couch. Clarke, Finn and Raven were gone but everyone else was asleep. Octavia and Lincoln were cuddling and Bellamy was asleep on the floor with Jasper and Monty. She stands and stretches before looking for her phone. She looks at the messages she got in the night.

12:00 am

Echo- Happy Birthday!

1:00 am

Ontari- Happy Birthday

 

7:14 am

Costia- Happy Birthday Babe

 She rolls her eyes at Costia's message. _Oh, now you wanna text me back._ She decides to ignore the message from her soon to be ex, opting out of a fight. _Not today…_  She looks her other messages. _I had forgot my birthday was today..._ She wandered out of the room in search of a bathroom.

After successfully finding one and using it, she went looking for Clarke. Lexa finds her in the kitchen making pancakes with Raven. _Wouldn’t peg her as the cooking type._ "Mornin' scaredy baby." Lexa tease Clarke. "Hey, don’t tease me, I warned you before the movie started. I had no control over how I reacted.” She says, a light blush coating her cheeks. “And don’t make fun of the person making you food.” she warns. Lexa laughs as she takes a seat by the counter. “Okay, I’m done.”

Soon everyone joins in the dining room. Lincoln comes up Lexa and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Happy Birthday" He says with a small smile. “What is this happy birthday you speak of?" Bellamy asks, an eyebrow raised and a confused look on his face.

"Oh, um, yeah... It's my birthday.” Lexa replies. "Why didn't you tell us?" Clarke asks as she puts a pancake on a plate. "I don't know, it never came up I guess." The brunette shrugs.

"Now I feel bad for not getting you guys anything!" Raven says while playfully pushing her. "It's okay," Lexa’s never been big on celebrating her birthday so it’s really not a big deal to her. 

"No it's not!" Raven replies. "Look, it’s nothing. I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was thirteen. It’s really not a big thing for me." Lexa finally says and Clarke sends her a frown. “We’ll celebrate with you today, okay? We’ll go out, do something fun.” The brunette gives in. _How could I not?_ “Okay.” Clarke smiles. _I see she likes to win._ Lexa can’t help but smile. “Okay, well I can start with pancakes.” Clarke says and puts a plate in front of her. “Thanks.”

* * *

  
After breakfast they made plans. Jasper suggested they go to the park they’ve been going to since they were kids. As soon as they get there the boys start running around. “What are you? Five?” Raven asks as Finn tags Bellamy. “Join us.” He calls and they all give in. The game soon turns into duck duck goose and then hide and seek. “Clarke!” The blonde hears her name whispered harshly and she turns to see Raven. She looks out and then runs to her, hiding under the slide. “Did you see Bellamy?” She asks. The blonde shakes her head and peaks out to make sure she wasn’t followed. “Good.” Only a moment passed before someone yells behind them.

…

After group leaves the park, they agree to go to the store. As they walk in, the clerk gives them dirty looks. _Calm down buddy, we’re not gonna rob you._ Most of them had picked out and bought their things. 

Bellamy and Finn were playing tag between the isles and ended up bumping into Monty, who was last to buy his stuff. He dropped the pop in his hand and we all froze. The can had broke and was now squirting out all over the floor. The store clerk was about to say something, but before he could get it out, they take off running. _Maybe he had a right to look at us like that._ Clarke laughs at her thoughts as she continues to run down the street.

They were halfway down when she heard him scream for the group to come back. Clarke looks back just in time to see Lexa run and pass her. _Damn she’s fast._

They come to a lake where they used to swim at. They slow down, catching our breaths. Clarke lies down in the grass as she tries to catch her breath."We'll wasn't that exciting?" Finn said between breaths. Everyone burst out laughing.

 "Yeah, Bell! Wasn't that just super fun?!" Octavia said playfully punching him in the chest. "Hey ladies," Jasper sang, "how 'bout we go for a dip?" He asked pointing towards the lake. Finn looked at Raven and she took of running screaming ‘no’.

He caught her and threw her over his shoulder and ran into the water. She screamed as he tossed her off his shoulder and into the water. They ran towards the water and the guys began to strip to their underwear. Octavia and Lincoln were next, Octavia squealing as they ran into the water with the guys.

"Come in!" Raven yelled towards Clarke and Lexa. Clarke took off her pants and then my shirt, not needing much to convince her. Lexa stood there, fully dressed looking awkward. "Come on, your turn." The blonde gestured towards her shirt. She shook her head no as her cheeks turned red. Clarke giggled and tugged the hem of her shirt up myself. She pulled it over her head and threw it on the ground. "Your turn." She says gesturing towards her pants. The blonde felt her own face start to heat up. _This is probably too much._

They were getting really close and all she wanted to do was kiss her. _Don’t kiss her. I’m already forcing her out of her comfort zone by making her strip, kissing her would ruin everything._ She finally gave in and took off her pants. Clarke grabbed her hand and guided her to the lake and into the water, shrieking as the cold water touched them. "Finally!" Bellamy said, throwing his arms around the two girls. He winked at Lexa and gave Clarke a head nod. Lexa pushed him away jokingly. “Help! Bell!” They look over to see Octavia being picked up and thrown in the water by Lincoln. They all laugh and Bellamy swims off towards his sister. “So now what?” Lexa asks. “You’ve got me in here so what's your plan?” Clarke laughs and starts to splash at her.

* * *

 

The girls joined the game of Marco Polo. Lexa was it. "Marco!" She shouted out. "Polo!" Was shouted from all over. "Marco!" "Polo!" Lexa tried to follow the sound and failed. She continued. After a while of catching nothing but water, the brunette started getting  frustrated. Out of nowhere, she heard someone-Clarke- whisper in her ear, "Marco." She giggles. "That's not how you-" She was cut off when she felt a hand grip her butt. _Did she just…_ Her eyes shot open and she saw Clarke with a huge grin on her face. _She did._ Lexa laugh, shaking her head before saying, "You're it." and swimming away.

* * *

 

After playing many more games, the sun began to set and they had spent way too much time swimming. They climbed out and attempted to air dry while watching the sunset. Raven and Finn had a harder time drying off since they went in in their clothes. "How bout a game of never have I ever?" Octavia suggests. "Drink if you’ve done it." She said shaking her pop can. Jasper gave Monty his extra and they all got ready to play. Clarke started off.

"Never have I ever finished an entire jaw breaker." She said shrugging. No one drank so she had to. It was Lexa’s turn. She thought for a moment and then said, "Never have I ever smoked weed." The brunette was surprised to see everyone, including Clarke, drink. She  looked at her, shocked. 

"What? It's a stress reliever. I haven't needed it recently though.” Blue eyes stared deep into green and Lexa felt a fluttering in her chest. _Is she trying to tell me something?_ “Never have I ever been in handcuffs." That was Octavia. "That's not fair!" Bellamy yelled. "Yeah, you're the one that handcuffed all of us that one night!" She just shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad." everyone but Lexa and Octavia drank.

"Okay, my turn," Finn said sitting up. "Never have I ever shaved my balls." Bellamy shamefully took a drink. Everyone burst out laughing and he flipped them off. "Okay, okay." Raven said, trying to stop laughing. "Never have I ever peed in a bush." All of the guys took a drink. “Jasper’s' turn." Monty said, hitting his chest.

"Never have I ever peed my pants." He said. Raven was the only one who took a drink. "What? It was the third grade... I hated that damn teacher," she said. She began to imitate the teacher, "You can hold it. No I can't fucking hold it." Finn rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Monty’s next. "Never have I ever been in a car accident." Everyone-except for Lexa and Octavia- drank. Lincoln went after him. "Never have I ever, shot a gun." Bellamy, Finn and Jasper drink.

Bellamy was next. After he thought for a moment he said,"Never have I ever had my head shaved." Jasper, Lincoln and Monty drunk.

It was Clarke's turn again. "Never have I ever gotten caught sneaking out." Octavia, Bellamy and Raven drink. Lexa looks at Clarke and chuckles. "Oh? Miss. Badass never snuck out?" She asks, raising her eyebrow. "Actually, I have snuck out before, I just never got caught" The blonde smirks. She’s flirting. 

"Your turn Lexa." Monty said, using his elbow to get the brunette’s attention. Right before she starts talking, the rain starts, re-wetting their already wet clothes. “Patio.” Bellamy calls out and they pick up their things and run to it. “Still your turn." Clarke tells Lexa. She thinks for a second and then said. "Never have I ever skipped school." Everyone drinks.

"Oh, my god Lexa! You're so innocent! She still has a drink!" Octavia exclaims. They all laugh and Lexa mentally curses because she knows she’s blushing. “Guys, she can’t help that she’s so innocent.” Clarke says and leans on the brunette, sending a smirk her way

“Hey, you never know. She could be all innocent around us and an animal in bed.” Raven teases. _Let’s stop talking about me._ “Okay, who’s turn is it? Mine?” Octavia says as she sits more comfortably.

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.” _Well she got me there._ Lexa takes her first drink and looks around to see if anyone else saw her. _Well… They noticed… And Clarke did too._ “Woah, I got her.” Octavia says proudly and then she looks at Raven who had just put her can down. “Who have you been locking lips with?” The brunette only laughs and shakes her head. “That’s not part of the game.” Octavia waves her off and looks back at Lexa. 

“Are you into girls?” _Now I know I’m blushing. Shit._ “It’s okay, Clarke’s bi and apparently Raven here has had her share of lady kisses.” Raven reaches over Finn to smack Octavia on the leg. “It was one person, now stop.” _Wait, Clarke’s bisexual?_ “Thanks for telling everyone O.” Clarke laughs as she leans back, using her hands as support.

“Shut up, it’s not like everyone doesn’t already know. Now, Lexa. My question.” Octavia raises an eyebrow as she waits. “You don’t have to answer her.” Clarke says. _No, I want her to know…_ I nod my head and a smile spreads over Octavia’s face. “That’s great. She pulls out her phone and types something. “Finn’s next right?” Lexa’s phone vibrates and she pulls it out.

10:24

Mom- It’s late, I need you and Lincoln to come home.

_Damn._ "Guys, me and Lincoln have to go home." She says. She can see the disappointment clear on Clarke's face.

Everyone lets out a collective whine as the two get up to leave. "Me and Clarke will walk you guys home." Octavia says as she stands up. Lexa looks down at Clarke who’s still sitting. “Yeah, it’s not that far.” she stands.

“Bye.” They all call out as they walk towards the brunette’s house. Clarke and Lexa walk side by side talking as the other two lag behind. They hear Octavia giggle at something Lincoln says. “So they’re definitely gonna end up together.” Clarke says and Lexa laughs, nodding as she glances back at the couple.

 They get to Lexa’s house. Octavia and Lincoln say goodbye, hugging. “I’ll meet you in there.” Lexa says when he looks back at her from the door. _What am I doing?_ He nods and walks in.

Lexa turns to Clarke and she smiles at her. Blue eyes seem to sparkle brighter than usual. _She’s so beautiful._ They both forget about Octavia only being a few feet away from them.

“So.” Clarke comes a bit closer. “I have a confession.” Lexa feels her heart flutters at the blonde’s words. _What is it?_ She only raise an eyebrow, not trusting the words in her mouth. “I-” She’s blushing. “Okay, I’m just-” Her hand comes up, resting on the brunette’s jaw and she kisses her. _This was unexpected… Good but unexpected…._  

Lexa kisses her back, letting her hand rest on the blonde’s hip. They don’t pull away until they hear the door open. She turns to see her mom at the door. “Come inside Lexa.” _Damnit._ She looks from her mom back to Clarke. “Bye.” She says, sorrow clear in her eyes and walks in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 

“This is bad.” Clarke says as she turns to Octavia. “Hey, maybe it’s not.” _She’s lying. Her face gives it away._ “Maybe she just really wanted Lexa to come in. Maybe she had plans, it is her birthday.” Clarke bite her lip as she tried to hold back tears. “Can we just go.” It’s all she can trust herself to say and even then she knows her voice broke. Octavia nods and they walk back towards the park. She slips out her phone.

10:50

Clarke- Is everything alright? 

There’s not an answer like every other time they text.

“Hey, they’re back.” Raven calls out. Clarke looks up and watch as her smile drops. “What happened?” The older brunette gets up from her spot and wraps a protective arm around the blonde.

“Me and Lexa kissed.” She says as she looks back down at her phone. _Still nothing._ “That’s good? Isn’t it?” Raven says and Clarke shake her head. “Her mom saw and now she won’t text me back.” She shows her phone. “I’m sure she’ll text back eventually.” Bellamy assures her. The blonde shrugs off Raven’s arm. “I’m going home.”  


* * *

 

Lexa walks into the house and the first thing she sees is Costia sitting on the arm of the couch. “Surprise babe.” She says and rushes over to her. A hug wraps around Lexa’s shoulders and she stands there uncomfortable. “Costia came to visit you.” Her mom says and sends a look. _Shit. I fucked up._ Costia looks to the older Woods. _Please don’t say anything._

“I just got in, what’ve you been doing all day?” _Cheating._ Lexa feels the guilt rise in her chest. _Wait, she cheated on me first._ “I was thinking, we could spend the rest of the night watching movies and stuff.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek. _That still doesn’t excuse what I did…_ “You okay?” Lexa looks down at Costia and fakes a smile. She nods. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

 _Bring up the picture. Just do it. Get it over with._ Costia and Lexa sit on the couch, it’s dark and a bowl of popcorn sat on her lap. Lexa purposely ignored the messages from Clarke. _I can only deal with so much at one time and talking to Clarke right now would not do anyone any good. Even if I really want to._ Lexa’s mom comes by to check on them and then goes into the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.” Lexa whispers and then follows after her.

Lexa’s mom looks at her and a look of disappointment washes over her face. The brunette feels her stomach churn as the guilt rises again. “So, who was that? The girl outside?” The woman says, not looking up from the fruit she was cutting. “Clarke.” Lexa says, knowing she’d recognise the name. “The one you met your first day?” She nods her head.

“I’m not going to lie Lexa, I’m surprised and I’m disappointed in you. You saw how cheating came between me and your father.” She turns and grabs a bowl to put her fruit in. “I know,” Lexa looks down at her hands the pressed against the counter. “It’s not what it seems though.” Her mom cuts her off.

“Lexa, I didn’t think I’d have to tell you not to hurt her and it's your choice to tell her about Clarke but just because she lives in a different state doesn’t mean it’s okay to kiss other girls.” _Tell that to Costia._

“She cheated on me mom.” Lexa lets her eyes close after the words fly from her mouth. “She what?” “Cheated on me mom.” Her fingers fumbled as she pulled out her phone. She go to the saved picture and shows it to her. The older woman grimaces as she takes a hold of the phone.

“That-” Lexa cuts her off. “Still doesn’t give me a right to kiss Clarke but I was going to break up with her. She’s been ignoring my texts until this morning and I didn’t want to have to deal with all that today of all days.” Lexa feels exhausted at the end of her explanation. Her mom’s silent for a moment. “I need to meet this Clarke.” She grabs a fork out of the drawer and stabs into a strawberry.

“I didn’t get to meet Costia before you two were together and now this happens.” Lexa can’t help but laugh. _She’s so dramatic._ “I guess I can go up to bed without worrying what you two are gonna do.” She walks from around the counter. “Since you guys aren't going to do anything, right?” _Definitely, nothing is going to happen._  Lexa nods her head. “Right.”

The brunette walks back into the living room and sits on the couch next to Costia. _Say something._ She turns to her. “Um,” She says and Costia looks at her, an eyebrow raising and brown eyes stare back. _Say something. Anything._ “How long are you here?” Lexa asks. “I have to leave tomorrow afternoon.” The girl says as she scoots closer. Her eyes flow from the brunettes green eyes to her lips.

“Maybe we should use our time wisely.” She goes in to kiss Lexa and she turns her head. Her lips land on the brunette’s cheek and she pulls back confused. _Tell her._ “I kissed someone.” Lexa blurts out. _Damnit guilt, how did you win out?_ Costia looks surprised and then laughs. “That’s funny, why the joke?” Lexa shakes her head. “It’s not one. I did. Right before I saw you. A girl I met at school.” Costa's smile drops and she runs her fingers through her light brown hair. “Well, I think I can forgive you and we can move past this.” She looks back at Lexa and smiles.

“You can just make it up to me.” Lexa’s eyebrows draw together. _Make it up to you? Are you kidding me?_ “I know you kissed someone else.” She unlock her phone and shows her the picture. “I’m guessing you weren't gonna tell me about her?” Lexa couldn’t help but let the anger and irritation seep through in her voice. “Lexa, I-” “Should call a ride. You should go home.” The room is silent except for the movie that went on for a moment. “I-” “Don’t.” She starts. “Costia, we’re done. I know I screwed up but at least I owned up to it.” She tries to reach out to Lexa and the brunette pulls away, standing. “Call home.” She say and Costia lets out a sigh as she pulls out her phone.

* * *

 

Octavia and Raven had followed quickly after their blonde friend and both of them were now laying on her bed. Clarke laid her head on Octavia's stomach and looked up at her phone. “What if her mom took her phone or something?” She looks up at the half asleep brunette. “Don’t worry Clarke, and if it comes down to it we’ll stop by tomorrow.” Raven assures her. _I want to talk to her now though._ Clarke refrains from whining. _Tomorrow’ll come by faster if I just sleep now._ She lets her eyes flutter shut for a moment. It only last that long because when she hears her phone chime they’re immediately glued to the phone screen. “She texted back!” Clarke squeals, waking Octavia up. “Finally.” Raven mutters. The blonde ignores her comment and unlocks her phone.

1:32 am

Lexa- I’m alright 

1:32 am

Lexa- My ex showed up and I had to take care of her. 

1:32 am

Clarke- Ohh… How did that go? 

1:33 am

Lexa- She’s gone. She wanted to surprise me for my birthday. 

1:33 am

Clarke- Why if she’s your ex? Are you guys still friends. 

1:35 am

Lexa- We just broke up. 

1:35 am

Clarke- Like, JUST broke up or like a while ago but it was kind of recent? 

1:35 am

Clarke- Does that make sense? 

1:37 am

Lexa- The first one. She had cheated on me and I was gonna break up with her sooner but she wouldn’t text me back. 

 

“She had a girlfriend.” Clarke says. It was meant for only for her own ears to hear but the other two girls in the room hear it anyway. “What?” Octavia shoots up and the blonde slides off her stomach. “She had a girlfriend.” She repeats herself. “When you two kissed?” Raven asks and she nods her head. “They just broke up tonight.” Clarke says. “Because of you?” Octavia asks and she shakes her head. “No, the girl cheated on her according to Lexa.” The phone chimes again.

1:40 am

Lexa- Are you mad at me Clarke? 

1:40 am

Lexa- You have every right to be 

1:40 am

Lexa- But I’d be very sad if you were 

1:41 am

Lexa- Please don’t be mad Clarke. 

 

Clarke lets out a sigh as she types out a message.

 

1:42 am

Clarke- I don’t know how I feel Lexa 

1:42 am

Lexa- I understand. 

1:43 am

Lexa- Are you going to continue to talk to me Clarke? 

She lets Raven and Octavia read the messages. “I don’t know what to say.” Octavia leans back on the bed. “I say follow your heart.” Clarke rolls her eyes. “My heart doesn’t know what it wants.” Octavia shrugs. “What are you worried about exactly?” Raven asks, cutting in after realizing that Octavia wasn’t going to give out anymore useful advice. Clarke shrugs. “If she cheats on her girlfriend with someone she’s known for a week then what stops her…” The blonde trails off and Raven picks up on it. “From cheating on you?” She nods her head. “Well for what it’s worth it sounds like their relationship has been done for a while. Don’t stress it Clarke and what happens, happens. Plus we’re here for you if anything happens.” Raven lies back on the blonde’s bed and lets her eyes close. “Wait.” Raven lets her left eye open. “What do I reply?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback
> 
> Find me on Tumbler at:
> 
> isofficiallyoffended  
> clexa-sin  
> goodearthcleaveage


End file.
